Total Eclipse
by Violet Heaslip
Summary: This script-style WordGirl fanfic is one of my best. Becky is trying to write a Mother's Day card while Dr. Two Brains combines and improves several of his rays to attempt taking all the cheese in the city! Appropriate for all ages.


**Total Eclipse**

Narrator: At the Botsford's residence Becky is preparing a special card for her mother, and everything is going well in the city this Mother's Day.

Becky: *staring at a blank piece of paper and holding a pencil* Yes, but I'm still trying to figure out what to put in my Mother's Day card! I haven't come up with anything yet!

Bob: Eep. [Just make it short and sweet.]

Narrator: Tell her how great she is. That's what I'm gonna do for my mother.

Becky: Hmm... *scribbling* Short and sweet... How great she is... How about this?

Bob: Ooo. [Lemme see.] *hovers over*

Becky: *reading off the paper* Mom, I just wanted to tell you how great you are, since you are short and sweet.

Bob: Squeak eep eep! [No! Make it "short and sweet"! Not like THAT!]

Becky: *sigh* I am NEVER gonna get this done.

Narrator: *camera zooms into Two Brains' lair* Meanwhile, across town, Dr. Two Brains is cooking up another evil plan.

DTB: *walks over to his henchmen who are playing "go fish"* Hey boys! Check out my newest evil plan! *henchmen look up. Wheels over a chalkboard* This, my friend, is the Eclipsatron 3000. *pointing with a stick to a drawn model on the chalkboard* It completely eclipses the sun and it's solar powered, very convenient.

H#1: Solar powered?

DTB: Solar powered means it's powered by sunlight.

H#1: Oh. Wait, how will you be able to see anything? It'll be really dark.

DTB: I won't need to see anything. I modified the cheese ray so that it zaps the whole city at once! I just press this button right here. *points to the button*

H#1: Ohhhhh...

DTB: *pauses* Now I'll be able to zap the whole city with my cheese ray and shrink all the cheese with my shrink ray and suck it into my lair with my vacuum ray! And no one can stop me, because they won't even be able to see me! Hahahahaha!

H#1: Wait, where is the, the, um-

DTB: The Eclipsatron 3000?

H#1: Yeah, that's it.

DTB: Well, this is just a drawn representation. *points to the model* The real one I... ...haven't, built, yet.

H#1: Better get started, boss.

DTB: Yes, thank you, I needed to know that. *sarcastically*

Narrator: Back at Becky's house...

Becky: *staring at another blank piece of paper and holding a pencil* I'm still pondering what I should tell Mom.

Bob: Eep. [How about, "You're very special. Thank you for being my mother."]

Becky: Hmm... not specific enough, but better than nothing. *scribbles* There! *Suddenly, outside a metallic sound is heard and a lot of clanking. Then, it becomes totally dark.*

Man: *outside* Hey! Who turned out the lights? It's too dark!

Becky: *inside the Botsford's residence, Bob fumbles around in the dark and finally finds a lightswicth and turns it on.* Thanks, Bob. Now what happened here? *looks out the window* Hm, some kind of eclipse or something. *outside city lights turn on*

Man: *squinting and blinks* Ahh! Hey! Who turned on the lights! They're too bright!

Becky: Come on Bob. Let's go check it out. *walks out of her room and downstairs and out the front door. Tim Botsford also walks outside*

Tim: *outside* Sweet chocolate ice cream! What is going on here?

Becky: *looks up at a giant metal contraption high above the city* Uh-oh! *squints a little* Looks like- *gasps* Dr. Two Brains Incorporated! Bob... Um, Dad, everything is going to be fine. I'll just go and... get some ice cream at the ice cream place down the street.

Tim: Oh, honey! Can't I come with you? I'd love a nice Rocky Road or Chocolate Fudge...

Becky: Um, actually, we were... thinking about bringing you one here so you don't have to, you know, *nervous laugh* walk in the dark. *smiles* Okay?

Tim: Well, okay honey. Don't trip! I wouldn't want you to ruin the ice cream!

Becky: *behind a street light pole* Word up! *turns into WordGirl and flies off. At Two Brains' lair...*

WordGirl: *hiding behind a ray of some sort*

DTB: Okay, henchmen, just press the button on the cheese ray to zap the whole city and turn it into cheese, then press this big button on my new and improved shrink ray to shrink all the cheese and pull the lever on my vacuum ray to suck it into this giant vat in my lair. Then I'll pull the reverse lever on the Eclipsatron 3000 and restore light to the city.

WordGirl: *gasps* Huggy, tackle the henchmen! *whispering. Huggy nods and runs off*

DTB: *continuing to discuss his evil plan* But it will be too late for the city! I'll have all the cheese and I'll grow it a little at a time with my grow ray, now also solar powered! Hahahahaha!

WordGirl: *steps out of her hiding place* Not if I have anything to say about it!

DTB: WordGirl! Oh, what a pleasant surprise! *claps hands twice. A cage falls around WordGirl, who now realizes she had been standing on an X*

WordGirl: Hey! That's not fair! Let me out!

DTB: Actually, I played by the rules, WordGirl! And, YOU LOSE! Hahahahaha!

Narrator: Will WordGirl escape the cage and save all the cheese in the city from the villainous Dr. Two Brains? Will she ever be able to finish her Mother's Day card?

WordGirl: Huggy! Emergency Plan #56! *Huggy jumps out of the rafters and first tackles the henchman about to pull the cheese ray's lever, then jumps, twirls in midair, and tackles Dr. Two Brains, grabs the key out of his pocket and frees WordGirl. WordGirl zooms and puts all three of them in the cage and Huggy locks it. They pose heroically by the cage*

Narrator: Um, WordGirl, aren't you forgetting something?

WordGirl: Right! The city is still in total darkness!

Huggy: Squeak eep. [And you still haven't finished your Mother's Day card.]

WordGirl: Right, Huggy. Let's finish this game. Get it, heheh. Finish- How come no one gets my jokes but me?

DTB: Because they're lame.

WordGirl: Hey!

Narrator: Maybe you just don't say them right.

WordGirl: *sighs* Come on, Huggy. Word up! *zooms and turns off the Eclipsatron 3000, then throws it far into outer space. Zooms back to her house and walks in the door. Tim, Sally, and TJ are all sitting on the couch watching some sort of game show*

Becky: Hi guys.

Tim: Where's the ice cream?

Becky: Ice cream? What ice cream?

Bob: Eep. [Remember?] *looks at her motioning and squeaking*

Becky: *suddenly remembers* Oh! *has big eyes* Um, well, I had Bob carry the, um, ice cream tray, yeah, and, he tripped and ruined it all. Right Bob?

Bob: Ooo. [Couldn't you have come up with a better excuse?]

Becky: Sorry.

TJ: Becky!

Becky: Wait! That gives me an idea!

Sally: What gives you an idea?

Becky: Nothing. Be right back, guys. *walks out the door, zooms to the ice cream store down the street and gets her mom her favorite ice cream. Also picks some up for everyone else including herself. Takes it all back home and surprises everyone with the ice cream*

Becky and Bob: Surprise! Squeak! [Surprise!] *Bob gobbles down his and Becky hands Sally hers. TJ and Tim grab theirs*

Sally: Thanks honey. That was quick. It didn't even take you five minutes.

Tim: WordGirl super speed! Heh!

TJ: *blows* Yeah right.

Sally: Thanks, sweetie.

Becky: Happy Mother's Day. But, I am definitely NOT like WordGirl. *nervous smile*

TJ: Good.

Tim: Whatever you say.

Narrator: And so concludes another thrilling episode of WordGirl! *WordGirl and Huggy fly onto the screen, WordGirl is holding a chocolate fudge ice cream and Huggy has vanilla ice cream all over his mouth and looks full*

_**Author's Note:**_ Thanks for reading this script-style WordGirl fanfic. Please review!


End file.
